


Never Have I ever

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, THE MENTIONINGs WILL SUCK OUT YOUR SOUL, mentions of things, not really I'm joking, nothing is actually done BUT MENTIONINGS, or am I?, party night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle learns to play never 'Never Have I Ever'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Belle glanced between Ruby and Mary Margaret, a wary expression across her face, “What is ‘Never have I ever’?”

Ruby snorted and turned to Mary Margaret, “Okay, Snow, you wanna explain this?”

Snow White turned red, “Isn’t this more of…. I dunno… your thing Ruby?”

Belle watched the two bicker for a while, sitting back and sipping her ice tea. They had decided to lounge in Rumpelstiltskin’s house this evening, he was upstairs. He had given her complete control of the house once Ruby had mentioned they’d be playing ‘games and if Rumpelstiltskin would like to join he was most certainly invited’. Seeing as how Rumpelstiltskin loved games, she knew that even she was in trouble.

“Okay fine!” Was finally shouted by one of them, Belle wasn’t sure which at this point, before Ruby turned to her and smiled, “Alright I’ll explain. I’m going to make a statement, “Never have I ever… something,” and then if it’s true for you don’t drink. If it isn’t true you drink! Simple enough,”

Mary Margaret coughed and Ruby sighed, “And we’re drinking alcohol, I thought that would be obvious,”

No, no it was not. Belle didn’t have alcohol.

“I brought some,” She heard at the door and a groan escaped her.

“Hello Emma!” Belle smiles warmly at the woman in her read leather jacket, “How did you know we’d need alcohol?”

“Mom called,” She shrugged and sat down between the wolf and Snow, “Ready to play?”

Belle got out shot glasses, which she didn’t know Rumpelstiltskin owned until now, and Ruby went first.

“Never have I ever had sex on a first date,” That earned suspicious looks from Snow and Emma, but Ruby stood by it and only Mary Margaret drank.

“Snow? Really?”

“I was cursed!”

Ruby shook her head, “Your turn then,”

Snow grinned ,”Never have I ever done a fetish in bed,”

Belle instantly took a shot and ignored the stares of her friends.

“What,” Emma said as she looked at her incredulously, “fetishes?”

“I believe it’s part of the game to find out,” Belle nodded, watching in the corner of her eye as Ruby took a shot. Emma followed soon after.

Emma was next, “Never have I ever had talked about sex with Rumpelstiltskin,”

Belle and Snow both took shots, “What the hell mom?”

Snow just shrugged, “He gives great advice,”

Belle just glared, “That’s not fair you know,”

“Oh I know, your turn true love,”

Belle snorted, “Never have I ever done anything that would make a man uncomfortable, sexual or otherwise,”

All three of her friends took a drink, glaring at her. Ruby’s mouth moved around the words ‘This means war’ without ever making a sound.

“Never have I ever tried bondage,”

This was going to be a long night, Belle took a shot.


	2. Rumpel and his eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpel is getting snacks and hears more than he bargained for

He hadn’t wanted to leave his living room, but when the wolf girl mentioned the drinking game he just knew Belle was going to get drunk.

He’d never seen her dunk before.

And he wanted food.

What in the enchanted forest was he going to do?

He snuck downstairs, tiptoeing past the chattering girls and began to gather up a few snacks when he heard Belle’s voice ring out, “Ruby this isn’t fair! You cannot be that specific!”

“Can too! You got all specific and said you hadn’t had sex with a cricket!”

“Because I haven’t!”

“The only man you’ve ever had sex with is Rumpelstiltskin!”

“How do you know that anyway!”

“Belle.”

“Shut up,”

He suppressed the urge to chuckle, now was not the time to be caught grabbing snacks from the kitchen. Now was the time to listen as he made his snacks and carefully snuck back upstairs.

“Fine then Rubbbbbbyyy,” He could hear the smirk, “Never have I ever worn leather in a sexual way that was not for my own benefit,”

He almost dropped his snacks.

“…”

“Woah,” He heard Emma’s voice echo in the room, her tone much the way he felt.

“Ruby…” Came Mary Margaret’s voice. He really should leave now… but it was getting so good…

“Never have I ever been a submissive,”

“Well neither have I,”

It was true, she hadn’t. Yet, that was planned for next week.

He heard Emma choke. It was time to get back upstairs.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wakes up after the fact

Ruby’s head ached, her hearing was ringing, and her whole world seemed to pretty much consist of bright light.

She groaned.

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to hold your liquor.

Ruby closed her eyes, “My head hurts,”

“Good morning to you too Ruby, now go home,"

“Why?” Ruby whined, stretched out the sound so it took several seconds to finish.

“Mary margaret and Emma went home last night, I want the morning to myself,”

Ruby huffed and cracked one eye open, she was laying on Belle’s couch in the living room. A glass of water and a pill, probably aspirin, sat on the table waiting for her. She quickly popped the pill and drank the water, “But why are you making me go home? I just woke up you know,”

“You want the fake reason that will save your mental image processors, or do you want a real one?”

Ruby mulled this over, turning her head to see that the kitchen doorway was where Belle was. She was leaning against the doorway with a drink in her hand, her eyes held a look of   
mischievous that Ruby was unused to, “I’ll take the lie, thank you very much,”

“I don’t want you to bother my sleeping Rumpelstiltskin,”

Ruby snorted, “Didn’t you once tell me that he could out sleep Granny?”

“Yes,”

“What’s the real reason?”

“I’m horny and about to pounce on him, get out of my house Ruby,”

“Yes ma’am,”


End file.
